


Unexpectedly Yours

by pervycricket



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Breeding Kink, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, I just don't like it, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Nicknames, No (Y/N), No Plot, Pet Names, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Sex, just porn, mate, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervycricket/pseuds/pervycricket
Summary: You're almost in heat just trying to get home when you're approached by a strange Alpha. You call out and are saved by Spider-man, who has never had issues with saving omegas before, but then again, his suit was never ripped. Unlike now.





	Unexpectedly Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to work on my other fic, but well this one was kinda just sitting on my computer and I decided to try and finish it. I have way too many of those...  
> Like I have a star trek idea that I'm working on as well as a harry potter fic...and another spider-man fic. And I've been wanting to write some soulmate au's for Detroit:become human.... sigh...
> 
> Also, even if it's not explicitly stated, Spider-man and reader is college aged in this.

You need to get home. You need to get home. Oh god why did you go to that birthday party you should have just stayed home. You should have taken that offer for a ride home. You should have done fucking anything else except taking the chance of walking home. You’re so stupid to think it wouldn’t hit you today. There were too many alphas at that party and you were too stressed for it not to come early. Your home isn’t too much farther you can make it and spend the weekend on a fake knot and ignoring the rest of the world.

The familiar wetness and burning cramps start to spread faster and your gait ever so slightly slows despite the panic. You just couldn’t let some strange alpha find you. Even if the darkened street was surrounded with people no one would save an omega whose scent is just asking for trouble. A rough hand grabs you forcing you into an alley by a sickeningly sweet-smelling alpha.

“Come here little bitch, I’ve got a knot just calling for an omega, so why don’t you come with me?” His gaze makes you shiver and shrink.

“I-I have a partner already. Just let me go.” You protested weakly. Alpha’s like him are annoying at best and downright frightening at worst.

“Don’t lie to me like that I can smell that you haven’t been marked, come on we’ll have fun together.” His grip tightened.

You look around hoping to find someone who would be somehow willing save you. A sudden familiar costume of red and black flashes above you swinging leisurely. Spider-man! He’s saved omega’s in heat before and has never seemed affected by their scents. He’s your only hope to get out of this mess unclaimed.

“Spider-man! Save me!” You scream, stomping the stranger’s foot and yanking your hand from his disgusting grip.  

Your attacker freezes for a moment before lunging. Falling to the ground to trying to clumsily avoid him, you close your eyes instinctively and hope. The sudden snarls and the sharp hiss of a blade enter your ears. You flinch and curl up as you hear clothing ripping and a scuffle. Your eyes open after the sick crack of a skull hitting the floor. You see Spider-man crouched down over your prone body in a protective stance, chest heaving. Your attacker was slumped over and bleeding from the head. You thought he was dead until hearing a pained groan. To your confusion, A new alpha scent quickly permeated your nose and the entire alleyway. The scent was heavenly and smelled like home and mate. It was just what you needed to send you into full blown heat. Spider-man turns to face you and you could vaguely see that his mask was slashed and torn at his lower jaw to his upper check, revealing his lips and a slightly bleeding cheek.

Oh. It made sense that his suit was able to hide his secondary gender. You blush and rub your thighs together to try and relieve some of the tension. Spider-man lets out a hypnotic purr but stops short and shakes his head. He gentle grasps your arms and tries to pull you up.

“There y-you go cutie. I’ll get you out of here. Don’t worry at all. I’ll take you somewhere sa-” His voice cracked. His nose was inches away from your uncovered neck. He shudders after inhaling and tries to step back.

You stop him and shoved your nose directly where Spider-man’s scent gland would be. His heady scent engulfed your senses and all you wanted was to permanently mix your scents together. You wanted to mate this alpha. You wanted him to possess you and fill you and take care of you. Having him growling and moaning for you-just you. You sigh as his arms wrapped around you and he held you closer giving in to his own instincts.

“My alpha,” You purr and delight in the way your bodies fit together. You felt the outline of his straining bulge in his suit and your hips buck to rub your core against him. The friction causing you to pant and moan into his ear.

“Ah-oh shit, oh shit oh shit I don’t-I’m not supposed-We-We shouldn't-” He continues to babble and protest as you rubbed your nose tirelessly into his still covered neck. His suit slipping little by little from your eager motions. You don’t stop until you finally felt a sliver of his scent gland. He freezes and moans softly as you drink in his scent from the source. Footfalls echo in the alley and you feel more than hear his resounding growl. The musky scent of another aroused alpha wafts through your nose. Your omega mind registers it and immediately disregards. Your alpha would handle it. Spider-man picks you up and starts running to get you away from that place and away from other alphas.

Time seemed to fly by, you were too drunk on his scent and lust to keep track of how long or even where you were going. You snapped out of it as climbs up a fire escape and gently helps you through a window and into a room. His room. You make your way to his bed and collapse squirming with need and want. Spider-man follows and slams the window shut behind him. He begins to coat the Window and door with webbing as he rushed to completely secure you.

He mutters frantically as he works, “-keep her safe. She’s mine now. My omega. I need to- need to keep everyone out. They’ll take her away from me. Especially Mr. Stark if he finds out before- before I mark her, but I fought for her- I caused her to go into heat. Me. S-She’s mine. Need to keep her safe. No one will get her. No one is going to stop me. Aunt May is in the apartment. Oh god what will Aunt May takes her awa-”

Your feeble moan stops his panicking. The heat was sweltering with the concentration of his scent. You removed your clothing one by one and he paused in his work to stare. His breath hitched as the last article of clothing fell carelessly to the floor. Now naked, you let my legs fall open completely and shivered as slick dripped down and onto the bed.

“Alpha…Take me. Make me yours. Mark me. Fuck me.” You turn over and tilt your hips up to display yourself.

His resounding growl sent shivers up your spine. You could feel his tension building as he finished securing the door. Looking over your shoulder, you whine pitifully and shake your hips to entice him. It made you purr seeing how much effort he was going through to make sure there wouldn’t be any interruptions, but you needed him. Now.

  “Alpha, please.”

All resemblance of self-control breaks as he tears his suit and the ripped mask off, finally satisfied with his efforts. Spider-man’s eyes were a beautiful, dark brown and his brown hair was a mess. The cut he received on his face was almost non-existent to your surprise. His body was lean and toned with cute freckles spattered across his chest. You downward and swallowed. His cock was erect, and your eyes focused on the bead of pre-cum threatening to spill. He kneels in between your legs and gives your sex a gentle swipe with his hand letting slick coat his fingers. You moan as he brushed his teeth on your neck, nibbling on your scent gland as he tenderly rubbed his fingers against you.

 “You’re dripping- Oh god. I’m sorry- I’m so sorry, but I want- I just- want. You’re so pretty and- and- I’m so lucky. I’m so so lucky. You’re being so good for me. Just for me.” He mummers.

You let your head tilt to expose more of your neck and moan. You jolt feeling his cock nudging your opening and he grabs your hips to keep you still. In a smooth motion he thrusts into you. You both groan at the feeling of him bottoming out. A slight twinge of pain was all you felt and vanished quickly under the immense pleasure shooting up your spine. He thrusts shallowly, grinding his cock in you. Not wanting to let an inch leave your body. His pace was slow and absolutely maddening.

You squirm trying to gain purchase and push back against him, but his grip on your hips is too tight and you let your self lay there helpless as he slowly thrusts. You growl and try to make him move faster.

“Shh, Pl-lease. I’m trying to not hurt you.”

You growl again and thrust your hips back as much as you could. It still wasn’t enough. You try to sit up and gain some purchase, but he snarls and shoves you back down with a hand on your neck. You let out a submissive noise and stay down. He gives another warning growl and places his hand back on your hip. Your alpha pulls almost completely out and slams back in causing searing pleasure. You let out a startled gasp and go limp in his grip. He finally picks up his pace making the bed bump against the wall and leaving you gasping.  

“F-Fuck Omega. I gotta- gotta breed you. You’re mine. My omega. I- Let me bond. Let me bite you- Let me knot you. I’ll take care of you- I-I won’t let anyone hurt you- I won’t let-” He gives you a particularly harsh thrust gasping, “FUCK, anyone take you from me. Please. Be mine.”

He moans again as you tighten from his words. His grip is harsh on you and you know you’ll have bruises on your hips later.

“Alpha, knot me. Please alpha please. Keep me. B-Breed me.”

He nuzzles your neck lovingly, but bites harshly as he rocks into you. Blood trickles down your throat and the euphoria of bonding makes you cum. He bites down harder and his cock finally swells locking the two of you together the tightness of his knot bordering pain. You come down from your high as he licks and whines softly at your bond mark. You feel his cum spurting into you and the omega part of you hopes you’re already pregnant. He’s rolled over with your head on one of his arms. His other hand is caressing the skin on your hip. His hips slightly jolt and the pull of his knot makes you whimper.

“Alpha? What’s your name? I- I can’t just keeping calling you alpha.” You’re slurring your words as you struggle to remain conscious.

He leaves a trail of kisses on your throat before speaking, “My name’s Peter cutie.”

You purr approvingly and mutter out your own name before falling into a lull, comfortable and safe in his arms.

You wake up to Peter rubbing his cock against you whining as you slowly wake up. He had a hand on your breast just massaging and playing with a nipple as the other rubbed your clit slowly.

“Omega, please wake up, baby, I need-” He whimpers.

“Go on Alpha. Take me.”

You tilt your hips just so and his cock slides home once more. You take him easier now and you shiver feeling the cum still inside you move as he thrusts. He props your leg up and thrusts leisurely. He nuzzles your neck and sighs happily. It doesn’t take long for you to cum gently and he follows suit with a few short thrusts and knots you again. Peter softly kisses your neck and face. His hand rests on your stomach.

“You’re so beautiful and mine. I can’t wait to show you off. You’ll look amazing carrying my pups.”

“Ah, y-you’ll really keep me?”

“Of course. You’re my mate now. I won’t let you raise our children alone.”

You sigh happily and let yourself relax in his arms. Once the knot goes down he pulls out and starts looking through a bag.

“Come on sweetie, sit up a little and take a sip. Thankfully, I had a water bottle in my backpack.”

You drink about a third of it before putting the water bottle down.

Peter brings the water back to your mouth. “No, sweetie go ahead and drink it all. You need it.”

“I- Alpha, you need to keep yourself hydrated too.”

“Don’t worry when you fall asleep I’ll grab what we need really quick. I don’t want to leave you alone for too long, but you’ll be okay. I’ll be able to hear you well and clear and I’ll get back immediately if you call, but for right now I’ll be fine cutie so just drink up.”

You promptly finish the water and Peter smiles. His smile was wide and the sight of it made you blush. His silent approval made you flustered. Feeling more awake, you take all the blankets in his room and start making a proper nest. You were still feeling that familiar want in your gut, but for now it was sated. The nest you made doesn’t have as many pillows as you’d liked, but it smells like mate and home making it perfect. A firm knock on the door makes you tense and Peter immediately sits up urges you into the nest to hide your naked form. The knob turns but the door stays firmly shut.

“Peter? Why is the door blocked? And that smell it smells like- Oh my god. You- OH MY GOD PETER PARKER.” She stopped trying to open the door as she spoke.

You whimper. Peter places a hand on your leg and squeezes reassuringly.

“Aunt May, please, not now. You’re scaring her.” He was growling and moves between you and the door as if to keep you safe.

The woman pauses. “I- Peter do you even have food or water in there?”

“N-No. I planned on getting some later.”

You hear some mild grumbling about proper omega care and planning these things ahead of time. You giggle softly. Peter gives you a playful glare.

“I’ll go grab some things and leave them out the door, but don’t think you aren’t in trouble.”

“Thanks Aunt May.”

“You’re welcome and I deserve a proper introduction to your mate young man. I’ll be out of your hair for the next couple of days, but don’t you dare try to hide her from me once this is all over.”

“Yes Aunt May.”

The next couple of days were wonderful. He made sure you ate and drank enough and kept a supply of cloths and sheets, so you were never uncomfortable and clean. You learned as much as you could about each other. He told you about Aunt May and how he got his powers and in return you spoke of your family and dreams for the future. You not so subtly hint at wanting a large family and he immediately agrees.

“I’d love to have a family, I just want to keep being Spider-man a secret from them if I can. I don’t know if any children I have would inherit my powers, but I’d prefer to keep them from being as reckless as I was in high school.”

“That makes a lot of sense.”

You spoke of dreams of a life together and shared jokes and stories between the haze of lust and sleep. Towards the end you snuggled more and slept as much as you could.

When you finally finished your heat, you wake up alone to the smell of food and carefully get up to get dressed. You leave his room in his T-shirt and a pair of gym shorts and pad over quietly to the kitchen. Peter has his back turned towards you only in a pair of boxers. You wrap your arms around his waist and press a check on his warm back.

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Morning spider boy.”

He snorts and keeps cooking. The silence was relaxing. He puts eggs and sausage on two plates and you both sit down at the small table to eat. You eat in silence for a couple of minutes but give him a questioning look at his worried face. He looks awkwardly at you before speaking.

“Now that your heat is over, I was wondering how you’d like to…proceed. I-I’ve never thought I’d end up mated like- like this and I’m not disappointed but-I, well I asked Mr. Stark to prepare a room for the two of us and, if you’d like...Would you live there with me?”

You look down at your food and let your fork dance around the plate, “You’re my alpha, I don’t want to be separated from you…but would it really be okay for me to stay with you? I’m not- I’m not a superhero.”

His shoulders relax at that and he places a hand over yours. “Don’t worry about that. They’ll love you and I wouldn’t agree to live at stark tower unless you were able to be there with me.”

You smile. “Peter, I would love to.”

He smiles back and give you a kiss on the cheek. A slight cough comes from the doorway and you see a woman leaning against it. She had long brown hair and sported a playful smirk.

“Ahem. When were you going to tell her that I was here? I still need to give you your punishment Peter.”

Peter shrinks a little and gives a sheepish smile. “Ah, Aunt May I-”

She stops him and gestures for you to follow her. “Come on! I need to show you all of his baby pictures and tell you all of his embarrassing childhood stories while he’s forced to keep quiet and listen. And you better call me Aunt May, you are part of the family now.”

You laugh and quickly scarf down what’s left on your plate before following her. She leads you away and calls back to Peter.

"And go get some clothes on!"

Peter shortly joins the two of you as you giggle over baby photos and keeps his hand intertwined with yours.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
